1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection TV, and more particularly to a projection TV that is convenient to repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rear projection television includes a base 11, a front frame 12 and a rear cover 13. The base 11 has an opening 111 at its top portion. Referring to FIG. 2, main components of the rear projection television such as a light engine, a circuit board, a power supply (not shown) are mounted in a basket 11 via an opening 111. The front frame 12 and a screen (not shown) are assembled onto the basket 11. A reflector is mounted at an inner side of the rear cover 13. The front frame 12 is mounted on a front of the rear cover 13 to complete the assembly of the rear projection television.
A conventional rear projection television usually uses a high-power and high-light flux discharge lamp such as metal halide lamp (MHL) and ultra high pressure mercury arc lamp (UHP) to achieve image output with high brightness and high display quality. However, such a lamp has high power consumption and a short service life. Therefore, the lamp needs to be replaced frequently. Furthermore, a circuit board and a power supply respectively consist of electric devices that may be defective and damaged after use for a period. When the lamp or the electric devices need repairing, the front frame 12 and the rear cover 13 must be dismounted before the devices are taken out from the basket 11 via the opening 111. After the defective or damaged lamp or electric devices have been repaired, they are put in place in the casing and then the front frame 12 and the rear cover 13 are assembled back to the basket 11. For example, when the lamp is to be replaced, the light engine as a whole must be taken out to replace the damaged lamp with a new one. Such a repair method has to change the position of the light engine, the reflector and the screen, adversely affecting the light path. Moreover, frequently moving the light engine tends to damage the electric devices and optical elements inside the casing. As the rear projection television becomes increasingly larger, it requires more repair space and labor expertise.